Something Special
by Redsky14
Summary: Korra is stubborn with her feelings about Asami, but Bolin talks her into doing something simple, yet sweet.


It's just a oneshot :P (and fluff X3) I'll try my best, considering I lack the creativity and talent to write decent stories x.x This is Korrasami, so don't read, if you don't like ;D

* * *

Something Special

The young Avatar had been feeling like this for a while now. She didn't understand why, but whenever the heiress of the Satomobile industry was around, she felt different. She couldn't explain it, but she'd never felt like this until she met the green-eyed girl. However, due to her stubborn personality, she'd never figure it out, let alone admit it. Not unless she had some encouragement and advice. She was surprised when her best friend, Bolin just asked her straight out one day, if she liked Asami.

"Yeah, I like her. She's really nice." she replied, not thinking much of it. The earthbender then asked the same question with some emphasis,

"But do you _liiike_ her?" Korra 's eyes widened a bit. What? Was he implying that…She felt herself blush the slightest bit,

"What? Don't be crazy. That doesn't even make sense. I mean…" she faded out. What did she mean? She put her finger to her chin, and pondered on it for a moment. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but after some consideration, Bolin might've had a point. She wasn't at all familiar with the feeling she got whenever Asami was around, and it wasn't getting any better. After some hesitation, she decided to talk again,

"Even if I did like her like that, and I'm not saying that I do, there's no guaranteeing that she'd like me back. So, that ends that topic…" she tried to change the subject, but Bolin didn't let her.

"Listen, Korra. You're my best friend, and I just want you to be happy. I can tell you have something more than friendship for Asami, and I know you can be quite stubborn, especially when it comes to admitting your own feelings. I just wanna help, if I can." The waterbender glared at first, the looked to the side blushing, furious. Without making eye contact, her voice came out,

"…Fine. Then what do you suggest I do? I mean, it's not like I'm crushing on her or anything, of course, but I think I do…maybe…want to do something for her…" Bolin couldn't believe how much his friend was in denial,

"Well…" he started, rubbing the back of his head, "Why don't you just do something special for her?"

"Special…?" she repeated, not knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, like-"

"I don't want to do anything complex. Just something simple." Korra interupted. The boy just stared at her for a moment, then thought of some ideas.

~3 Days Later~

Korra was very tense. She considered turning around and just leaving, but just as she was about to, Asami walked towards her,

"Hey, Korra. You said you wanted to give me something?" Korra's hands were behind her back holding the "surprise" as she frowned, blushing and looking anywhere, but Asami. Instead of saying anything, she just held out a flower. The other girl stared at it for a moment, not saying anything. Then she let out a slight laugh,

"What's this for?" The shorter girl felt aggravated, having to give an actual explanation,

"…I…wanted to give you something special…That's all…" she still had her eyes looking to the side, blushing. Asami smiled,

"Well, thank you…But…why is it so wilted?"

"I got it three days ago." Korra replied bluntly.

"So…why didn't you give it to me three days ago…?" Korra could feel herself starting to get fidgety, and decided to tell the truth, like it didn't really matter,

"I considered not giving it to you…" she chanced glancing up at the older girl, and immediatly looked back down, to the side, "So…are you going to take it or not…?" Asami smiled sweetly, and took it,

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Ah-umm-D-Don't take this the wrong way!" Korra stammered, "It's not like I li- FEEL anything about you other than friendship. I just thought it would be nice to give you something, is all!"

"Is that so?" the other girl questioned teasingly, "Well, I have something special for you too." Before Korra could say anything, Asami had walked over, and kissed her on her forehead. She backed away, blushing furiously, and the green-eyed girl just shot her a smile, before walking away,

"I'll see you later, Korra." Korra just stood there for a moment, registering everything that had just happened. Maybe…she smiled, and started walking to meet up with Bolin, to let him know she gave it to her. Maybe she did feel something more than just friendship for Asami…

* * *

*slams head on desk multiple times* I'M SORRY IF IT WAS HORRIBLE, AND YOU WASTED YOUR TIME READING IT DX I haven't written anything in the way of an actual story in a long time, and plus it's late (or early…O.o) I'll try and write a better one later if I get an actual good idea X'D With that said, I hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat…Now go read other, much more worthy, fanfics 8D


End file.
